


11:21 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''With me,'' Reverend Amos Howell said after he imagined a happy Martha Kent by his side.





	11:21 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''With me,'' Reverend Amos Howell said after he imagined a happy Martha Kent by his side and tears were revealed when he remembered her demise.

THE END


End file.
